yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Red-Eyes
| romaji = Reddoaizu | fr_name = Yeux Rouges | de_name = Rotäugiger | it_name = Occhi Rossi | kr_name = 붉은눈의 | pt_name = Olhos Vermelhos | es_name = Ojos Rojos | other_names = ; Arabic : أحمر العينين ; Turkish : Kırmızı Gözlü Canavar | sets = * Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon * The New Ruler * Starter Deck: Joey * Structure Deck 1: Dragon's Roar * Structure Deck 15: Zombie World * Structure Deck: Zombie World * Structure Deck 19: Dragunity Drive * Structure Deck: Joey * Structure Deck: Joey Volume 2 * Ancient Prophecy: Special Edition * Absolute Powerforce: Special Edition * Duel Terminal - Preview * Duel Terminal 1 * Duel Terminal - Synchro Awakening!! * Duel Terminal - Pulse of the Trishula * Dark Beginning 1 * Dark Legends * Legendary Collection * Duelist Legacy Volume.1 * Beginner's Edition.1 * Retro Pack * Premium Pack 1 * Premium Pack 5 * Limited Edition Pack 11 * Phantom God * Tournament Pack 2008 Vol.1 * Anniversary Pack * Duel Monsters Expert 2006 Promo Set * Shonen Jump Magazine Promotional Cards * Booster Pack Tin Series Promos * Asian Tournament Promos: 2001 * World Championship 2010 Card Pack * PlayStation True Duel Monsters Promos: Series 1 * Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories Promotional Cards * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 3 Promotional Cards * Power of Chaos Promos: Joey the Passion * Vol.3 * Yu-Gi-Oh! 10th Anniversary Movie Promo * Yu-Gi-Oh: Super Fusion! Bonds That Transcend Time Movie Pack | anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! the Movie * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters * Yu-Gi-Oh! (Duel Monsters) GX * Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist * Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium World | vg = }} "Red-Eyes" ( Reddoaizu) is an archetype of Dragon-Type monsters. The archetype is based mainly on supporting one of the earliest Monster Cards, "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" (often given as "Red-Eyes Black Dragon"). According to the anime, it was created to rival the strength of "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". The first Yu-Gi-Oh! Movie stated that while "Blue-Eyes" brings power, "Red-Eyes" brings potential. Appearances In the first movie Shougo Aoyama got a "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" card, but was too timid to use it. Yugi Muto uses it against Seto Kaiba for Shougo. He demonstrates how "Red-Eyes" brings potential by fusing it with "Meteor Dragon" to Summon "Meteor Black Dragon". In the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga and anime "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" became one of the signature cards of Joey Wheeler after he won it from Rex Raptor in Duelist Kingdom. Joey used it and a few of its support cards throughout the series. In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Nightshroud and Atticus Rhodes use a "Red-Eyes Deck", including a number of "Red-Eyes" cards and their support. In Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time, Paradox used the "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" to Summon "Malefic Red-Eyes Black Dragon". In Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" appeared as a statue as one of the legendary monsters and Yuma played a "Statue" version of it in a Statue Duel against Roku. Play style "Red-Eyes" based Decks typically focus on getting it into one of its many alternate forms, as on its own it is rather weak for a monster of its Level. Compared to its rival, the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", it is very easy to upgrade and several Dragon-based Decks work well with this series of cards. One of the oldest "Red-Eyes"-based Decks developed from the release of the ''Dragon's Roar'' Structure Deck is the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon Deck, which focuses on powering up "Darkness Dragon" by sending Dragon-Type monsters to the Graveyard. "Cyberdark" monsters can be combined into this particular type of Deck to create the Cyberdarkness Deck. Another less commonly used Deck is a "Fusion Red-Eyes Deck", focusing on Fusion Summoning "B. Skull Dragon" and "Meteor B. Dragon" as quickly as possible, and possibly Special Summon their Material Monsters back from the Graveyard to swarm the field. With the release of "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" and "Red-Eyes Wyvern", the "Hopeless Dragon Deck" and its more aggressive "Disaster Dragon" counterpart have become popular, which utilize the effect of "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" and its ability to revive Dragons from the Graveyard.